For Asians in America, there is an underutilization of health care facilities. This proposed research asks the question: "Is this underutilization due to the cultural and structural inappropriateness of existing health care facilities or the alternative use of ethnic lay health care systems?" This study will focus specifically on Asian American women because of the documented high use of health services by women in general and the pivotal role women play in familial decisions about health care. The use of altenative health care services is important in its direct effects on public expenditures for health services. Further, delineating the optimal mix of physicians and alternative health care providers has important implications for future development of national health care policies. This proposed research has four objectives: (1) to determine the patterns of health care utilization by Asian American women; (2) to determine the specific health problems and needs of Asian American women; (3) to compare two types of Asian American health care providers and their patients: Western trained medical physicians and alternative health practitioners; and (4) to compile a directory of Asian American practitioners (Western and alternative) in the Los Angeles County Central Health Region. Three methods will be used to achieve these objectives. Objectives 1 and 2 will be accomplished through statistical analysis of an already collected DHEW national survey (Asian American Field Survey 1977), supplemented by a standardized interview schedule to be administered to a sample drawn from a women's clinic and other community organizations. Objective 3 will be obtained through the use of personal interviews. Objective 4 will be attained through various printed sources and oral referrals.